The Broken Hearted
by BlueJay Fallows
Summary: A Johnlock story. Both John and Sherlock are hiding their feelings for eachother, out of fear. However a case is soon to draw them together. This story is inspired by the one, the only, Sabrina Sparrow, love you babe ;
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock sat in his arm chair, practising the violin, the sound of music radiated throughout his small flat however, it came to sudden stop as john entered the room.

"Carry on," said John. Impressed at the detetives music.

"No, I know how you hate it."

"Yeah, when it sounds like nails down a chalkboard," John joked, "actually Sherlock, thats the best i've ever heard you play."

"Well John, I am a very talented human being," Sherlock said with a half smile on his beautifully pale face.

"Wow, the great Sherlock holmes admitting his a part of the human race," John replied with a smile, however his filled his whole face giving him dimples.

"well I personally think, i'm the next step in evolution." Sherlock laughed at the thought.

"Well ofcourse you are." When John finished speaking his and sherlocks eyes met, and locked on eachother, both John and Sherlock felt themselves melt inside, however to hide their feelings, they broke eye contact as quickly as it had formed. Sherlock got a sudden pain in his chest, forcing him back into the haven of his arm chair. John then turned his back to the detective, and allowed a moment for the pain, of having to hide his love for Sherlock register on his face.

John didn't know if he could take this any longer, everytime he saw Sherlock, his heart twinged, and sent a pain rippling through his entire body, and everytime he found it hard to hide the tears, which formed in his eyes. John was not alone in his pain however, Sherlock felt that same twinge in his heart everytime he lay eyes on his trusted friend. Despite the fact they both loved the other, niether one would tell, for fear it would make the other hate them. They were both scared of losing one another.


	2. Chapter 2

"John, John," Sherlock shouted, running from room to room, a smile of sheer delight on his face.

"Yes Sherlock, I'm in here, what's so important."

"A case John, an actual case." John sighed out and slumped into a nearby armchair. "Women, blown to smithereens, however no traces of explosives anywhere near, around, or inside the crime scene." Sherlock was out of breath from the excitement that engulfed him.

"Okay."

"I mean, I already know what explosive was used, it's easy, nitroexpolyexposert, the only untraceable explosive known to mankind."

"So if it's so easy why are we taking the case?"

"Because, John that explosive no longer exists and if it no longer exists?"

"Someone must have made it."

"Precisely John, you know, five more years you may be, nearing, my level of intelligence," Sherlock laughed, John loved it when Sherlock laughed, however every time he heard him laugh, a little bit of him died inside, from knowing Sherlock didn't feel the same way, but Sherlock did, Sherlock was in utter love with John, every time John smiled, Sherlock smiled and vice versa, however both too proud too admit they're feelings, both too scared.

Only when john had regained himself was when he spoke.

"Well if this case is so good why are we still here?"

"I don't know, I always thought you humans needed rest," Sherlock joked, causing johns insides to warm.

"Well umm, I'm pretty well rested so let's go?" there it was John's smile, Sherlock's drug. Sherlock couldn't control it, he had to hold the love of his life in his arms, but he couldn't move. Frozen. Then Sherlock, a man who never cried, allowed a single tear to fall from his eye. Suddenly, he felt calm, he felt safe, he felt at home, and most importantly, he felt John's arms' wrapped tightly around him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only when Sherlock had returned from wonderland he spoke.

"John."

"Sherlock, shut up."

"No but John-"

"I said shut up Sherlock." Sherlock unlocked himself from John's arms. "What Sherlock? It was only two friends hugging."

"Exactly, Two, Friends. I don't see you as just a friend now John, I, I love you." Sherlock's face dropped to the floor, his eyes examining every little dust particle.

"You what?"

"I love you John and well-"

"Sherlock, shut up already."

John walked over to Sherlock, reached his hands behind Sherlock's head to force them to meet eyes, and then he placed his lips upon Sherlock's. For that moment time stopped. John felt fireworks exploding inside him. When he finally took his lips away, Sherlock ran his hands through John's hair and pulled their lips back together, however this time, Sherlock's tongue was granted access into John's mouth, John and Sherlock's tongues slid over each other in the process of entering the others mouth. Sherlock's tongue explored John's mouth with great intent, whereas John's was just savouring the taste that was Sherlock.

Sherlock ripped off John's shirt while John started unbuttoning Sherlock's, however this process was taking too long for Sherlock, leading to him ripping it open before johns eyes, making John go weak at the knees, however Sherlock's arms were around him keeping him upright. Once john was steady again, Sherlock started kissing his way down John's body, savouring the taste of the love of his life, and soon to be lover, after every few kisses Sherlock would feel the urge to bite his partner's chest, sending ripples through John's spine. When he got to John's belt buckle, Sherlock undid it with his teeth, causing john to enter a whole new level of euphoria and then it stopped.

"Sherlock, Sherlock stop," John groaned, "Do you love me? Because you can't just do this and then tomorrow tell me it meant nothing."

"John I love you, I promise."

"Okay," John sighed with relief, "but I'm not doing this in the living room." John took Sherlock's hand, and led him to his bedroom, once inside John took Sherlock over to the bed, only to throw him upon it.

John jumped onto Sherlock and started nibbling his way down Sherlock's finely toned body; he got to Sherlock's belt, and whipped it off creating a crack running through the air. Sherlock knelt up and once again placed his tongue within John's mouth, meanwhile taking off his trousers. John then stopped Sherlock by throwing him back down onto the bed. John stood up, took off his trousers and stood there, in a pair of black boxers, his bulge all too inviting for Sherlock who stood up, he also in just a pair of boxers. This time it was John's turn to be thrown onto the bed, once John was lying on the bed, Sherlock knelt down beside the bed, and removed John's boxers with his mouth, and then placed the length of John's penis into it, moving his lips up and down it. John's face lit up, he was finding it hard not to come within the first few seconds; however he knew there must be better things to come, and he was right. Sherlock took a gasp for breath, and then took it all in his mouth and down his throat. Sherlock stood up leaving John gasping for air, once John had regained control of his breathing patterns, he knelt before Sherlock and started Kissing Sherlock's large bulge, sucking it into his mouth, when he'd removed Sherlock's boxers, he engulfed Sherlock's entire penis into his mouth, moving his head up and down on it, causing Sherlock to shout out in pleasure. Sherlock then grabbed John under the arms and forced him onto all fours on the bed. John felt the love of his life inside him. They were perfectly in sync, each groan of pure happiness complimenting the other, and then, Sherlock released years of love and lust for John, in one short burst, making him scream out in orgasm. John's body swelled with delight and pleasure, and then there was peace, nothing but two men, completely and utterly in love, with the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock awoke to find John's head resting against his bare chest, the night before was a stain in Sherlock normally crystal clear memory. All he remembered was pure enjoyment as well as, a love for John he had ever felt before and... Losing his virginity, A secret he was determined to keep from John, the fact John was his first seemed, somewhat, embarrassing to the proud detective. John's eyes fluttered open, tickling Sherlock's chest.

"Morning beautiful," John's voice heavy with affection and caring.

"Really John must you reduce our relationship to meaningless pet names."

"That was not a pet name, I was being nice, a pet name would be something like... Flufflebonbons."

"Well in that case, thank you, you look extremely... Beautiful yourself."

"Thank you Sherlock, you know I enjoyed last night very much." John's smile beaming up at Sherlock's tired face.

"So did I, so John are we, together now?"

"I'd say so, wouldn't you?

"Yes."

"In that case, you've just made me the happiest guy on the planet."

"Same here." John leaned up to kiss his new partner, no longer through employment but through love. "Do you want breakfast?" Sherlock said, grazing John's nose with his lips.

"Yes please."

"Okay." Sherlock pulled himself out from under the covers, revealing to John his slender frame, all of it.

"Sherlock you might want to put some clothes on."

"Why don't you like my naked body?" Sherlock said, striking some ridiculous pose.

"I do, but Mrs Hudson might not." As john spoke she pointed to the old women standing behind Sherlock.

"Oh, hello Mrs Hudson, fancy bringing us in some tea?" Said Sherlock walking back to the bed.

"Of course dear," She replied, walking out the room, giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

10 o'clock in the morning the bells rang out for family communion. Sherlock and John sat in there armchairs, in front of the fire, not saying a word. When out of the blue, John spoke.

"I'm sorry Sherlock." John stated, no reply came however. "Sherlock, you're being silly, it's really not that bad."

"Not that bad, not that bad John, you woke me up... at three in the morning." Sherlock, sulking then curled into himself, covering his long body with his dressing gown.

"But it's Christmas. Look Sherlock I'm sorry, I didn't realise you valued your sleep so much, oh wait you don't."

"Of course I value sleep John, just not unnecessary sleep."

"All sleep is neccesary Sherlock, especially for a _gigantic _brain such as yours."

"Yes John, I know my brain amazes you, but can we get back onto task. You woke me up at three o'clock this morning!" In reply to this John heavily exhaled and went back to reading his paper.

Sherlock stood up and walked out the room, leaving John feeling upset that there first Christmas was going so badly, and then. Sherlock walked in, completely naked, except for a box he was holding over his rock hard penis.

"I did get you something however," Sherlock said, expecting a laugh or at least a giggle, but instead, John go up and collected the parcel, leaving Sherlock to stand there completely naked. Not bothering to cup it in his hands, his penis hung freely between his legs.

The sight pleased John, not only had he made Sherlock the less dominant but also, he enjoyed Sherlock's naked body. Inside the box was a condom.

"A condom." John observed, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Well you see John, the condom wasn't your present. I was." After Sherlock had spoke john jumped onto him. His tongue exploring the inside if Sherlock's mouth, his hand jerking off his rock hard dick. Sherlock ripped John's shirt off, exposing the bare chest Sherlock so loved seeing. John stood up, over Sherlock's bare body body and too his trousers off, and then his boxers. Exposing everything. His dick, rock hard. Jumped out og his boxers, only to be caught in Sherlock's mouth, which gently caressed it, his tongue licking the head while his hand gently squeezed the balls. John struggled not to come, and so in order to stop himself decide to return the favour.

Sherlock's cock thrusted into John's mouth, travelling deep down his throat. John did not gag however, he welcomed it. As John's mouth was worked up and down Sherlock's cock, it seemed to grow larger. John carried on, welcoming it into his deep throat until, Sherlock's warm come shot down John's throat. After this Sherlock placed his mouth around John's throbbing dick and got to work, he worked it up and down, his tongue stroking it all the while, also welcoming into his deep throat until John came also. Warm come poured down the back of Sherlock's throat, a sensation unknown to him before today.


End file.
